Cicatrices
by yurica
Summary: Existen marcas que el tiempo no sabe borrar. No en nuestra piel, pero si en nuestra alma. Marcas que te acompañan y con las que aprendes a vivir.


Estaba cansado, a veces pensaba que nunca podría recuperar toda esa energía gastada en el año que pasó huyendo. Ese cansancio acumulado le pasaría factura por un largo, largo tiempo.

Además, el entrenamiento de Auror no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a reducir ese desgaste. Él no era como Ron, que podía dormir hasta parado, él se estaba esforzando al máximo para ser alguien capaz de crear un mejor futuro para todos. Voldemort había caído, pero aún quedaban muchos de sus más férreos seguidores.

Y allí estaba él, el niño que vivió, intentando poner cara alegre cuando lo único que quería era meterse en su cama y dormir hasta que ya fuera el próximo año.

Dos meses, habían sido dos caóticos meses desde que Voldemort muriera víctima de su propio hechizo y las personas seguían creyendo que a Harry le gustaba que le felicitaran por ese hecho, que al fin y al cabo no había sido logro suyo, sino de la lealtad de la varita de sauco, que por azares del destino o por una jugarreta de la vida, había ido a caer a sus manos.

Después de esos dos meses, un día explotó y gritando a todo pulmón que lo dejaran en paz, se ganó la reprimenda de los medios y la ofensa de medio país, pero también había logrado, por fin, un poco de tranquilidad.

Había querido ayudar con la reconstrucción del colegio, pero la profesora McGonagall no creía que una panda de adolescentes con complejos de héroes supieran algo sobre magia arquitectónica, por lo que no les dejó meter varita en Hogwarts. Harry había quedado en el limbo. Sin colegio al cual regresar y con la academia de aurores como escuela normal, sin internado, no tenía un techo sobre su cabeza.

Por supuesto, la señora Weasley se había negado en redondo a dejarlo partir, creía impensable que Harry se marchara de esa casa y buscara su propia vivienda, y por supuesto mucho menos probable que Harry quisiera volver con sus tíos o a Grimmauld Place ¿Cómo podría suponer ese chico que la abnegada señora le dejaría ir a vivir solo?

Y allí estaba él, cinco meses más tarde, ocupando el cuarto de Percy, que a pesar de haberse arreglado con la familia, el pomposo pelirrojo seguía viviendo en su apartamento en Londres y de cierta manera, Harry lo comprendía. La casa se sentía vacía. Los gemelos llevaban años viviendo fuera, pero desde que Fred se había ido, parecía que le silencio se había apoderado del segundo rellano.

Un fuerte golpe le hizo reaccionar, Harry se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina. Desubicado, intentó descubrir el origen del caos. Bill y Charlie estaban sacando al patio trasero mesas y demás mobiliario necesario para que todos estuvieran cómodos en la cena de navidad. La Madriguera parecía haberse vuelto el centro de reuniones de todos los miembros de la Orden, por lo que día sí y día no, se veía a más de algún miembro entrar aunque sea solo a saludar. Y luego se tenía todos esos magos que habían vuelto a la Madriguera la Meca mágica al enterarse que el Elegido vivía en ese humilde recinto. Pero ese día, familiares y amigos habían planeado pasar su primera pacífica navidad en la Madriguera.

La Madriguera era un caos, gente entrando y saliendo, muchos queriendo platicar con él, olvidando que lo último que el muchacho quería era rememorar sus andanzas, recordar las dificultades, a los caídos y todo esto sin tener la más mínima consideración a su estado anímico.

Molesto por el estruendo, Harry se levantó y observó el exterior, mesas, manteles y sillas volaban de un lado a otro. La señora Weasley intentaba coordinar la mesa donde estaría la comida junto con su nuera, la cual había logrado ganarse la aprobación de la matriarca. Parecía una batalla de objetos voladores por lo que Harry prefirió escabullirse a su habitación para poder descansar un rato más. Pero no contaba encontrarse en el camino con una mujer.

Por instinto tomó su varita, pero era imposible, ella había muerto con su señor. Además, Bellatrix jamás andaría con un bebé en brazos. Andrómeda enarcó una ceja ante el movimiento del muchacho.

—Nunca te acostumbrarás a mi parecido con mi hermana ¿cierto? —preguntó la señora acomodando a su nieto en sus brazos. El bebé apenas tendría un par de días cuando sus padres fallecieron, pero ahora con sus casi nueve meses el pequeño estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Teddy tenía un don especial, era metamorfomago como su madre, su color de pelo favorito era el azul magenta, el cual lucía contrastando al castaño oscuro de su abuela. En ese momento el pequeño jugaba con uno de los mechones de la mujer, jaloneando y riendo cuando este regresaba a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo, Andrómeda era una Black, y como tal, presencia y porte resaltaban en su persona.

El destino le había quitado todo meses antes, su hija, su esposo, su yerno, hasta su hermana. Todo en un mismo día. Pero la dama seguía allí, al pie del cañón, siendo fuerte cuando la vida había sido tan cruel con ella. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y no derrumbarse, ¿el motivo? El pequeño que estaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó amablemente la dama. Harry hubiera querido decir que sí, muy ocupado, que tenía un compromiso urgente con su cama, pero creía que eso solo le ganaría otra mala mirada de la mujer. Y lo último que quería era llevarse mal con la abuela de su ahijado.

— No, realmente no estoy ocupado, pensaba descansar un rato ¿necesitaba algo? —preguntó deseando que la señora hubiera captado la indirecta y comprendido su intención y al menos tuviera algo de simpatía para con él y su cansancio. Pero después de todo ¿Cuándo Harry Potter ha obtenido lo que quiere?

— ¡Oh, perfecto! ¿Te molestaría cuidar a Teddy mientras yo ayudo a Molly con la cena? —preguntó esperanzada Andrómeda.

Harry sintió que se hundía. Adoraba a su ahijado, pero sabía por experiencia que era imposible dormir con el pequeño demonio totalmente alerta. Era lógico suponer que la señora hubiera preguntado por mera cortesía, porque Harry jamás le diría que no cuando de Teddy se trataba.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, estiró los brazos para tomar al bebé mientras la señora Tonks se iba al jardín. Teddy empezó a jugar con el swetter de Harry, contento de estar con su padrino.

— ¿Quieres dormir una siesta? —Le preguntó Harry al pequeño, y como única respuesta recibió una alegre sonrisa— No, ya me imaginaba que no. Supongo que quieres jugar. En ese caso, vamos a la sala.

El lugar parecía detenido en el tiempo, los mismos muebles amontonados y viejos le daban la bienvenida. A Harry le encantaba el sillón individual cerca de la chimenea. Por lo que dirigió sus pasos a ese cómodo y mullido sofá. Con un movimiento de varita encendió las brasas y pronto se escuchó el crepitar de las llamas. Teddy se había acomodado en la alfombra con sus juguetes favoritos y Harry se había hundido en el sillón.

No podía dormirse, Teddy podría lastimarse o en el peor de los casos, intentar ser piromaníaco como Seamus y meterse en la chimenea. Harry se paró intentando no sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo, caminó por la diminuta sala buscando algo con qué distraerse y entonces lo vio. Un viejo y descolorido libro. Llevado por la curiosidad lo tomó y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una versión antigua de Ginny parada en la primera página. Esa seguramente era la señora Weasley en sus tiempos mozos.

Observó alrededor y vio más álbumes de fotos, cuidando que Teddy estuviera entretenido con su peluche favorito, tomó los libros y los colocó en la mesita de centro. Uno a uno fue recorriendo los retratos, todos mágicos. Muchas caras le sonreían y saludaban desde las imágenes, la señora Weasley los tenía clasificados por familia y por temporada. Encontró muchas fotos de sus padres, de Sirius y Lupin de jóvenes, cuando pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix.

Vio la fotografía de los gemelos Prewett, dos gotas de agua pelirrojas, Gideon y Fabian, tan parecidos a Fred y George que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Fred, por lo que dejó el álbum a un lado y tomó otro. Éste era más reciente. Encontró imágenes de sí mismo junto con Ron y Hermione, de Charlie con los dragones, a Dumbledore en Grimmauld Place, y se detuvo al observar una donde Sirius y Remus aparecían brindando en la mesa del sótano. Debía haber sido tomada meses antes de su muerte.

Teddy se había aburrido de jugar e intentaba llamar la atención de Harry. Éste, abstraído como estaba con las fotografías no se dio cuenta hasta que el pequeño se llevó reverendo golpe al intentar pararse sujetándose de la mesa.

— ¡Teddy! ¿Te hiciste daño? perdón pequeño, no llores — decía Harry intentando calmar a la criatura que lloriqueaba por el golpe recibido — ¿Quieres ver fotos? Mira, se mueven. ¿Sabes quién es él? —preguntó Harry acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón, esta vez con el bebé en brazos. — Él es tu padre, Teddy, el mejor profesor que he tenido. ¿Sabías que fue él quien me enseñó a hacer un patronus?

El bebé ahora observaba las fotografías en movimiento, en algunos momentos intentando alcanzarlas, por lo que Harry tenía que detenerlo antes que algunas preciadas tomas salieran perjudicadas. Molly tenía muchas fotografías de Grimmauld Place, Sirius en la sala, Remus en el sótano, hasta Snape aparecía en algunas con cara de pocos amigos. De pronto apareció una con una muchacha con un llamativo color rosa como cabello.

Teddy alargó sus manitas y rió al reconocer la fotografía de su madre. Harry suponía que en casa de Andrómeda había muchas. El bebé automáticamente cambió su llamativo azul a uno rosa y Harry se sorprendió de la capacidad imitativa del muchachito que se había acomodado en su regazo. A pesar de su condición metamórfica, no era común que el infante cambiara a menudo su tono de pelo, Harry imaginó que había sido por la familiaridad con el color tan característico de Tonks.

— Si Teddy, ella es tu mamá, pero no te dejes engañar por su frágil apariencia, era una excelente auror y nunca se daba por vencida. Mira, hasta logró atrapar a Remus, tu papá, — comentó Harry mostrándole otra donde aparecían ambos, Harry suponía que era de las pocas en la que ambos estaban juntos. La señora Weasley se había asegurado de tener en imágenes cada recuerdo de estas personas que ya no estaban.

Harry fue pasando las páginas, contándole anécdotas que recordaba al evocar esas imágenes, el niño reía ante el dinamismo que el chico mostraba, pero poco a poco la tarde fue cayendo y con ella también cierto héroe que la hacía de niñera.

Cuando Ginny entró a la sala, iluminada a medias por las brasas, encontró a Harry profundamente dormido y al pequeño Teddy jugueteando con el álbum que su padrino le había mostrado, cómodamente sentado en el regazo de Harry, una mano se aseguraba que el niño no cayera al suelo.

Ginny se acercó, retiró el álbum de fotos y tomó a Teddy en brazos, Harry se había movido por reflejo sujetando con más fuerza al bebé, pero ella, despacio, se aseguró que Harry no despertara. Su mano, laxa, cayó a un lado cuando la muchacha deshizo el agarre que tenía sobre la camisita del bebé.

— Vamos Teddy, dejemos que Harry descanse — murmuró Ginny acomodando una manta sobre Harry para después, en silencio, salir de la habitación en penumbras.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y ver a Teddy con el cabello negro y un ojo verde y otro café y luciendo una pequeña marca en la frente, intento de novato de la característica cicatriz de Harry.

—Es bueno que quieras parecerte a él— comentó Ginny riendo— solo espero que no quieras imitar su complejo de héroe o tu novia lo pasará muy mal —comentó la muchacha pasando con cuidado el dedo sobre la imitación de cicatriz.

El bebé rió y parpadeó, haciendo que ambos ojos lucieran un magnífico color verde esmeralda mientras la pequeña marca desaparecía.

Si las heridas desaparecieran tan fácil como un simple cambio de apariencia todo sería mejor. Aunque el tiempo pase, algunas cicatrices siempre estarán presentes. Porque no existen solo cicatrices que te marcan la piel, también las hay que te marcan el alma. Esas cicatrices que dejan los seres queridos que ya no están. Esas que el tiempo no sabe borrar.

Esas... con las que aprendes a vivir.


End file.
